Perfection isn't always the best
by elly32
Summary: There were a few things that a girl, who had an almost perfect guy by her side, shouldn't have been doing or thinking. Chlex with a squint of Chlollie! R&R!


_A.N. Another Chlex one-shot, hope you'll like it:)_

_As always: I apologize for any and all mistakes in grammar and/or spelling I've made:)_

_Disclaimer: Sadly not mine._

* * *

There were a few things that a girl, who had an almost perfect guy by her side, shouldn't have been doing or thinking.

Chloe Sullivan sitting on her bed with her face hidden in her hands was currently thinking how true was that sentence. She had a perfect guy, and she's making the same mistake all over again- she's thinking too much! Everything was perfect and here she was going to destroy what could have be the best chance for happiness she'd ever have. All because she could let go of the past!

Let's face it, in spite of her outgoing and spontaneous personality she had never been the girl who had been capturing boys hearts. The majority of her first dates had ended as a disaster with her companion turning out to be a murderer or the meteor freak. Of course she'd had boyfriends in the past, but those boys had been all geeks who had been lacking both experience and courage when it had come down to contacts with the opposite sex. So when in the end she had capture a interest of someone like Oliver Queen Queen she should have done everything in her power to keep it That guy was all: an divine- handsome charming millionaire who by night put on a mask and fought for justice- a real dream come true for a girl. Chloe wasn't even offended by the fact that she's his second choice, the one he pursued after her cousin had definitely ditched him for Clark. After all being someone's second choice has always been story of Chloe's life

The problem with Oliver lied somewhere else. It was precisely the same problem she'd had with each of her former lovers- her first lover.

Chloe felt shiver down her spine when she let herself remembering those nights she had spent in his arms.

That memories were the biggest obstacle in all her past and present relationships. Foolishly she had hoped that Oliver would have been able to overcome them, but she had been wrong. None of her lovers had been able to compare with her first one not even Oliver.

Oliver's kisses were sweet, but didn't taste like dark bittersweet whiskey, his touch was pleasant, but didn't evoke shivers in her whole body, his voice didn't make her mad with desire, his mouth didn't have an ability to leave her begging for more. To put it simple Oliver wasn't him, he could never be him.

Chloe groaned throwing herself on the bed. It was hopeless. Not matter how hard she tried her first lover wasn't going to leave her heart or soul, and with him there it wasn't enough place for anyone else. He was her drug, and she was an addict. He had been the only one who had really seen her, only for him she had never had been a second choice. Funny, that it had taken her 5 years to finally understand it.

* * *

Lex Luthor had enjoyed a fair sher of women in it life. A few of them he'd married, some he'd remembered as interesting and funny, but the majority of them had been nameless and faceless for him.

There was only one women in his past who has still haunting him every night. Drinking whiskey Lex stared at the panorama of the city, his city.

For the last five years he had done everything to fuck her out of his system, with no effect whatsoever No matter how many women he had been with , no matter how much he'd drunk she had still been there- in his mind, in his dreams.

Her soft peach-like skin, her melodic voice in which she'd whispered to him in the darkness encouraging him to give her more, to give her all, her curious hands which had always been able to find right spots on his body to turn him wild. She'd gotten him. Her essence was now in his blood and to get ride of her he would have to bleed himself to death.

He wasn't a good person,he wasn't a hero. There wasn't a border he would be afraid to cross, and because of that he had everything he wanted, except of her. But with her it had always been different. She had never cared about his name or about his money. She had never been afraid to tell him the truth no matter how unpleasant.

She was exceptional, exclusive, and she had been his for that one memorable summer. That sharp mind wrapped in marvelous, curvy body had been his until the day he had let her walk away.

* * *

They hadn't arranged that meeting, but now standing opposite each other they weren't exactly surprised. It was natural for them to find themselves as two magnets.

Still, when the last time they had met like that they had exchanged insults and accusations now they both knew their game had come to an end.

"You let them persuade you that we wouldn't make it" he started

"You let me walk away without a word" she answered him

They watched each other faces conscious that their voices lacked the venom that had been previously present in them. Could they dare to risk?

He could see that the girl he'd known had grown up into the women. Her body had filled up, her look hardened, gone was her sweet childlike naivety, but a determination and a courage was still there. She grew up, but her fire that had warmed him up in the past was still there. He could see it shining in her eyes.

He wasn't hesitant anymore, now he knew exactly what he wanted and was ready to commit every sin in order to get it.

Chloe shivered with excitement. There, right in front of her stood a man, a real raw man, with all his virtues and flaws. She knew that man, had seen a glimpse of him 5 years ago, and had been missing him ever since.

"If you are going to do it , there will be no way back. I rather kill you then let you walk away again" he warned her with sharp tone not leaving any doubts about his intentions.

"If you're doing this, there will be no more mysteries, no secret laboratories to which I won't have an access to. I want to know everything, I want to be a part of everything " she made first step in his direction

"I won't close level 3 and I won't make friends with Queen or Kent. " he stated taking the step in her direction

"I won't be your trophy wife and I won't tolerate any liaisons. I will cut off your balls if you as much as think about it " she dared him

He merely raised his eyebrow upon hearing her warning. They still had to make few steps to reach each other.

"What about Clark? " he asked stopping

"What about him? " she tilted her head " he'll have to deal with it"

" No more secrets" he promised making another step

" No more doubts" her voice echoed

" Are we doing this?" he leaned his forehead against hers.

" Yes" she confirmed pulling down his face.

It was what she had searched for. Taste of bittersweet whiskey and this man, there was no way that she would ever give it up again.

It was what he had lacked all this time, her sweetness and her fire heating up his whole body. He had her back and this time he wouldn't let her go.

"We'll make it " it was hard to say which one of them said it first.

**THE END**

* * *

**REVIEW? PLEASE?**


End file.
